


Midnight Excursion

by KarneolVision



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Art, Family, Family Feels, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision
Summary: Graf von Krolock and bb!Herbert take a stroll through the woods.





	Midnight Excursion

Happy family life. I was told that is a thing. God, how I love those two for having it.

Or that's how I see it anyway. You know... like _Hotel Transylvania 2_ x)

 

 


End file.
